All One's Got
by Seosh
Summary: There's something waiting at every corner, who could be it be from, don't be fooled... *Now Complete
1. A Note

**All One's Got**

**A/N:** This is a lead up to Valentine's Day, chapters will be quite short but I hope you all enjoy it! (All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them)

**Disclaimer:**No. Yes. No. Definitely no.

.::.

**I. A Note**

Ziva David woke up today to a brightly lit room where the sun had probed through her curtains and intruded on her sleep. Her eyelids were heavy and they beckoned for her to shut her eyes for a little longer before getting up for god knows how long a day's work that was in store. She rolled to her side wrapping her body in her sheets like a sushi roll, but no matter how hard she tried the sun seemed to stalk her no matter which way she turned.

After letting out a frustrated sigh she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom where she cleaned herself up for another day. Today wasn't looking to be the best of days, it surely hadn't exactly started out that way, not to mention the fact that she had to stay at the navy yard until well past midnight, and now clearly understood how Tony could afford all those expensive suits with all that extra time and pay.

Just like every other day it took thirty minutes for her to make her bed, take a steaming shower to loosen up her knots and slip into her work outfit. She left her apartment ten minutes later with a toast and a cup of jasmine tea in hand on her way to work.

But today wasn't just like any other day, no. Today was different; before she could make it out her door something out of her peripheral caught her eye. She poked her head out of the door and scanned the hallway, confirming it was clear she kneeled down and examined the little silver note that sat snugly, innocently underneath the single stem of a vibrant red rose.

She laid down the cup and balanced the toast expertly on the lid before she leaned closer and picked up the note. She glanced up at her living room clock; she had plenty of time to spare. A smile graced her lips as she read the words that were printed cursively onto the note. It read:

_A smile on your face brings joy to my life._

_-SFA_

_P.S. Did you just smile? Because my life just got a whole lot better._

She hadn't a single clue who 'SFA' was, but her smile grew wider at the thought of someone whose day was lightened up by her, and not only her but her smile. She tucked the note into her bag, wary to not bend it because it was all too precious and beautiful. She placed the rose into a vase filled with water and it looked a little lonely as it slanted against the edge of the vase as if it was clinging for its life.

She took another glance back at her apartment before picking up her tea and toast, locked the door and headed for the stairs. Some might say there seemed to be a spring in her step that wasn't there before.

.::.

A/N: Like? Dislike? Review? Thanks for dropping by!


	2. A Heart

**II. A Heart**

A/N: Okay, I'm not a hundred percent happy with this one, it just didn't feel right to me but it'll do.

.::.

As the day started it wasn't looking to be as spectacular as yesterday, where a few words printed nicely on paper lifted her spirits for the day she'd faced. No, today she woke up and followed her daily routine and just like every other normal day she left her apartment early and arrived at work well before anyone on the team.

Her boots made soft sounds against the carpet as she walked out from the metal box they called the elevator. She switched off her music and removed her ear phones as she settled into her desk and turned on her computer. Her eyes glanced around the office space as she waited for her computer to load up which seemed to be taking longer than usual.

She gave up on waiting and rose from her seat and headed for the water cooler. She returned a few minutes later with a cup of warm clear liquid in hand and a little biscuit she knocked out of the machine, just like Tony had shown her years ago.

Upon returning she noticed a package that was certainly not there when she had arrived, her eyebrows furrowed into a deep dip from confusion and her brown orbs darted around the room, all to her dismay when she found only the two agents who seemed way too sucked into their work to even notice her presence.

She sat back into her seat and stared at the little item that had parked itself on her desk. After a moment's hesitation, her fingers removed the red rose that sat on top of the wrapped up item and placed it to the side. Very slowly she tugged at the ribbon and she watched as the velvet like material gave way and slipped out of its perfectly tied position.

Her eyes snapped up to check her surroundings again, it was out of habit really, she wasn't actually fearful for being caught, and she wasn't doing anything wrong anyways. Her hands cradled around the little object and began to pick at the edges of the adhesive; she separated the tape from the wrapper gently, careful not to tear. She'd always been like this, methodical in everything she did, it could be agreed upon that it's her way of coping with stress or pressure. It was just something that kept her head in line and from straying.

After much precision the last of the tape peeled off and the red wrapping fell to the sides and revealed a little box. Written on the lid were the familiar letters of 'SFA' and once again a smile rose on her lips despite the curiosity brewing in the depths of her soul at the identity of her anonymous admirer if you could call it that.

She pulled at the lid and it was stubborn at first as it clung tightly to the edges, holding on for dear life, but after the third try it slipped off, finally giving way. Inside laid a gold heart shape necklace on a bed of navy blue cushioning, and after closer inspection she found her name engraved onto the back surface, whoever this mystery person was she had to hand it to them, it isn't an easy feat to capture a heart like hers.

After much consideration she packed it away and slipped it into her bag, although she wanted to wear it to symbolize to everyone that she meant something to someone she knew she couldn't. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of it from Tony and though McGee usually meant well, he'd prod around asking questions too, but definitely not to the extent of Tony thankfully.

She was knocked back from her little reverie by the memorable ring of the elevator, she wiped the ridiculous smile off her face, slipped the rose into the vase that sat behind her and resumed work as she usually did.

"Morning Ziver."

"Morning Gibbs."

.::.

A/N: I hope it went okay, reviews would be lovely. Anyone wanna take a guess at who SFA is? Haha.


	3. Note Number Two

**III. Note Number Two**

.::.

Fridays are the best days of the week because it marks the end of work and alas welcomes the weekend, in other words relaxation time for a hard earned week.

Things couldn't have been going any better for today _was _Friday and they'd solved their current case and at the moment Ziva looked as if she'd be headed home well before closing hours. While she waited for Gibbs to arrive back to submit her case report, out of pure boredom she formed a list of possible candidates for her anonymous admirer, it wasn't a very long list and it went a little like this.

_SFA_

_Tony.  
Ray._

_Or_

_A freakish stalker._

And her only option to evaluate on her list was Tony, but he wasn't acting any different, he actually looked genuinely clueless to the past two presents of sorts that she received from the prior two days. Which brought her to her next thought, was there another surprise waiting for her from SFA? If there was, time was running out as the sun wasn't far from its daily descend.

She must've freaked him out by staring at him, but she had nothing better to do while Gibbs was god knows where. His locks of brown hair rose up to look at her, his forehead etched with wrinkles, and for some reason he look incredibly endearing with the look he had on his face like a young child looking nervously, anxiously at his parents.

"Do I have something on me?" he lifted a hand and ran it messily through his hair, face and brushed off imaginary crumbs.

"No."

"Then is something wrong?" And this time a look of concern took its place and he abandoned all his work and concentrated on her.

"No."

"Okay, you're freaking me out a little, like in the movies the killers always have this freaky stern look on their face and they just stare at you," he demonstrated with his hands animatedly, then out of nowhere as if something struck him he stopped, "If Mr. South Beach did anything to hurt you, you just tell me, he won't be a problem anymore… at least not on American soil."

"Jealous are we Tony?" she enjoyed firing him up with 'Ray', she had yet to tell him that he was merely just a friend who had worked closely with Ari years ago. Ari and Ray were like best friends actually and she felt like she owed it to him to apologize for his death.

"No," his voice wavered and it came out more to convince him rather than her.

"Good," she frowned at her own response, not quite sure whether she agreed with her own words but thankfully Gibbs was on his way, she could smell the coffee meters away, "Gibbs."

"Ziver."

"Here's my report," she placed it on his in tray as he rounded his desk and took a seat, his blue eyes moved from the clock to her report then finally up to meet hers.

"Good job, have a good weekend."

"You too Gibbs," she chose he words carefully and picked up her bag and rose that she'd left behind yesterday before she exited the bullpen. But she was stopped as the situation she dreaded entailed.

"Woah woah woah, hang on right there Zee-vah," Tony's attacking voice blared out behind her and she could do nothing but stop. By the time she turned around he was so close to her that her breath hitched in her throat. He plucked the rose out of her grasp tenderly and examined it.

"The guy poor or something? A single rose? I'd send you a bouquet of them," he gave his signature charmed smile and it brought a small guilty one onto her own lips.

"You're not –"

"Not what?"

A silent pause.

"Have a good weekend Tony," she retrieved her rose back from his hands and turned and left, leaving him a little loss of words at their desks. And as the metal doors closed she chuckled at Gibbs voice that echoed in the quiet office.

"Get back to work DiNozzo!"

.::.

As she pulled herself tiredly up the steps to her apartment she spotted yet another rose in front of her door. She shook her head in a little disbelief and took hurried steps towards it; she picked it up and moved inside after fumbling with her keys to open the door.

Once inside she removed her boots, coat and placed her keys into the bowl that sat next to the entrance. She leant against the hardwood and flipped the note over and read the words.

_I'm not actually poor; leaving a bouquet would grab  
too much attention. And I know how you feel about that._

_Always, SFA_

Was he there? How did he know what Tony had said, and suddenly things started to seem a little strange, was he a stalker?

She locked her door and placed the two roses with the one in the vase. She gave a deep sigh and began on dinner.

.::.

A/N: So… things are a little weird now (I shall repeat it again: Don't be fooled. But by what? The obvious? That's the mystery *makes strange sounds*…). Reviews are lovely and greatly appreciated and savored like chocolate that melts heavenly on your tongue.


	4. White Bear

**IV. White Bear**

.::.

A wave of curly unruly hair splayed out across the caramel cream coloured pillows, buried underneath was Ziva, her eyes closed, mouth slightly agape and her countenance a perfect calm. It was still dark but it wasn't long before the curtains would open and out would walk the sun, over the horizon and soaring high into the air. But for now, it was dark and she sure deserved a full night's sleep.

It had become almost like a habit for her to wake up with the sun, ever since she was a young child, it had been embedded into her brain like a fixed alarm clock. She stirred in the bed, rumpling the sheets as she dragged her feet from side to side, and then suddenly flinched back at the contact of cold exposed cotton.

Though she wouldn't count herself as a girly girl there was always a part of her, deep down, that dreamt of the day she'd wake up by another's side. To not feel the cold against her skin, instead to feel a heartbeat by her ear, but that would never happen, no one would love a killer like her.

But she would be proven wrong over the next few days.

She rubbed her eyes unenthusiastically and drew herself away from her soft pillows and entered her bathroom. A hot steaming bath seemed extremely inviting at the moment in contrast to the icy tiles beneath her feet, but before she could even turn on the tap a knock came on her door.

Suddenly her drained body was filled with a strange will to move, and she raced to the door hopeful to catch this mystery person that was known by the three letters; 'SFA'. All she wanted to do was thank him, she hasn't forgotten her manners.

But when she opened the door it came as half shock and half disappointment, it was not who she had expected to be standing in front of her.

"Good morning Mrs. Robinson," she greeted and hid the little frown on her lips.

"Hi there Ziva, I was just curious… there's been a chap who keeps coming and going, dropping off letters and roses," the elderly lady held out the rose and Ziva accepted it, "oh! That reminds me, hang on right here, he dropped this off earlier –" Mrs. Robinson disappeared into her apartment and when she returned Ziva's eyes widened at the item in her hand.

"I thought that I should take it in, someone else might just walk by and grab it, so I kept it safe for you," she handed over the white bear that stood up to her shoulders.

"Thank you, umm did you happen to get a good look at the man?" she touched the fur of the bear and admired the softness that allowed her hand to sink into it. And suddenly it reminded her of when she and Tony went undercover all those years ago and how comforting it had actually been to be so intimate with him.

"Well I didn't catch a glimpse of his face, he's usually quite quick… but he was wearing an apple green shirt with jeans today, looked like any normal man to me," a strand of white hair fell onto the lady's smile, "I'm surprised though, you don't know the guy?"

"I'm not sure, he signs the notes 'SFA' –"

"Just be careful Ziva… you know, this reminds me of a time long ago when I was about your age, I was still living at Long Island back then, a very similar thing happened to myself but of course yours seems to be more dedicated, either way it turned out to be a stalker, that's when I moved here," Ziva blinked her eyes rapidly, a little worried but more surprised by how her neighbor sounded like Ducky. Then with a reassuring nod of the head she was left alone in the corridor again, still a little speechless.

She shut her door and placed the fourth rose into the vase before retiring back to her bedroom. Stalker or not she could still have the bear. But never would she let anyone see her like this, as she cuddled the bear close to her chest, embracing it like a child hugging their troubles away. It brought back happy memories of her childhood as she played with her stuffed toys along with Tali.

She reluctantly released the bear from her tight hold and watched it collapse onto her bed, it was then that the worry settled in, what got her was the fact that this guy could very well be an obsessed stalker. She grumbled, frustrated at why this guy couldn't just show his face and stop hiding in the shadows.

She brushed the thought away, it was a Saturday and she wasn't going to let her conjectures ruin it. And she knew just how to get it back on track. It consisted of this:

Breakfast.

A giant bear.

Pajamas.

And a book.

.::.

A/N: Don't worry it won't be much longer before the identity of SFA is revealed, review on your way out! Thanks for dropping by!


	5. Chocolates

**V. Chocolates**

.::.

It was mid afternoon Sunday when Ziva took a seat at a local café with a cup of caramel macchiato and a light garden salad in front of her. She had decided to get some fresh air after being cooped up in her apartment for all of the day before. And considering the last few days, she knew there would be something waiting for her when she got back, she was incredibly anxious to see what would be sitting ceremoniously at her door.

The coffee tasted sweet and bitter all at once as it flared across her tongue, she closed her eyes as it slithered smoothly down her throat. With her eyes still closed she could feel something wasn't right, like someone was watching her. She focused herself as she heard hushed footsteps approach the table, her eyes snapped open when the chair opposite her made a horrendous sound against the tiled floor.

"Abby! What are you doing here?" she placed down her mug and pushed aside her salad.

"Hello Ziva," Abby's voice was dead calm and that made Ziva a little nervous, something wasn't right indeed.

"Is something wrong Abby?" Ziva leant in a little, offering Abby the comfort to share whatever it was that bugged her without it announced to the world.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abby mirrored Ziva and whispered.

"Tell you what?"

"That you have a secret admirer!" her voice raised a little, not in anger but with excitement. A few of the customers turned to look at the lady in black and the exotic Israeli, they both gave small smiles and the onlookers turned away.

"How… how do you know?"

"Because I can smell it, like when I came in just now and you had your eyes closed and all, then I thought I had you but no, you knew right from the start that I was there, to be honest it freaks me out a little Ziva, you're even better then Gibbs, but don't tell him that –" she stopped when Ziva quirked her eyebrow up into an arch.

"Abby…"

"Right, where was I? Oh! I know because this came in for you at the office today, I left my choker on the table so I had to go in and get it and look what was waiting for you," She pulled out a heart shaped box of chocolates and placed it on the glass surface, "well technically it wasn't 'waiting' for you, I grabbed it off the mail cart… Usually I don't take much interest into the mail delivery but when this McGee lookalike came in with the cart I couldn't help but notice it protruding out of the pile and not to mention your name is like all over it! Seriously why didn't you tell me?"

"Was there a rose– wait… how did you know this was not the first gift I have received?" Ziva eyed her suspiciously.

"Ermm… it wasn't my fault! The note was wide open, I just gave it a little… tug, y'know just helping my friend nature complete what it started," Ziva couldn't stay angry at her though, not when she had such a creative answer that left her with a smile rather than a frown. She put aside what Abby had just said and flipped open the note that was tied skillfully onto the ribbon that wrapped around the chocolate box. It read:

_You're probably a little worried now.  
(Even if you won't admit it)_

_But rest assured I am not a stalker,  
I hope you liked the bear._

_-SFA_

"Was there supposed to be a rose? Maybe I missed it…" Abby looked deep in concentration as she tried her hardest to remember the image of the cart from earlier, and resulted with a shake of her head.

"Ma'am, this just came for you… and before you ask, he paid me to keep his identity a secret…" the waiter handed the missing piece to her; the rose.

"So that's where it went," Abby waved away the waiter and observed as her good friend looked mesmerized by the stem in her hand. Then something in Ziva's eyes changed, like a light bulb was lit and her eyes darted up to question Abby.

"Did you happen to see Tony yesterday?"

"Yes actually… and I love the way you think!" Abby squealed and earned them another glance.

"Abby. By any chance was he wearing a green shirt?"

.::.

**A/N:** There we go a little Abby/Ziva interaction. AND now there's a cliffy! Was the guy in green Tony?

**_P.S_.** _Next chapter is the last, so all will be revealed!_

Review and you'll get a preview…


	6. Drenched, Finally

A/N: Here's a longer one to finish it off!~

**VI. Drenched, Finally.**

.::.

This time she was prepared, if SFA had been observing each and every delivery he'd dropped off he would be smart enough to stay away from the office, which only left him with one other option. Her apartment.

Now that she knew she wasn't dealing with a stalker, a plan had formulated in her head to catch this guy out, though she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it before. Instead she sat around like a helpless girl doing nothing when she could've done everything. She has the upper hand and SFA _will_ be caught.

When she got home from the café and her little chat with Abby, she set up a 'trap' at the front of her door, it was quite easily rigged up. She was thankful that her ceiling had varied heights which made it easy to hide the bucket full of water at the top, she tied a thin clear piece of string to the bucket and traced it down the grooves of the wall and then finally attached to the trigger that sat comfortably under the mat. If he'd simply applied pressure onto the mat the trigger would be pulled and hopefully everything would fall into place, and leave her a very wet and drenched 'secret admirer'. But there was one major flaw to this plan. It wasn't SFA sensitive.

Ziva was sitting on her couch with a book in hand and her legs spread across from one end to the other. It was getting late and she was beginning to doubt whether her plan was such a good idea after all, what if Mrs. Robinson popped by, she'd probably kill the old lady with a heart attack. But before she could even argue with herself her heavy eyelids took over and her head lulled to the side and fell against the cushion.

She didn't wake up until four hours later when what she'd been waiting for finally happened. Her head snapped to the clock as she approached her door; 0533. She wasn't surprised by the person who stood in the middle of the hallway drenched head to toe. Abby had confirmed that Tony had very well been sporting an apple green shirt and jeans when he met her for lunch, a mistake he'd probably regret.

She actually found it quite amusing and she allowed herself a little chuckle before she reached for the towel she'd prepared earlier and handed it to him. He accepted it embarrassingly and dried his face and hair off, he looked mad as he pulled off his weighed down jacket, but then he turned up to look at her and his face wore that smile she had loved ever since she'd met him.

"I guess I should've expected that from my ninja," he laughed and picked up the bouquet of roses that he'd mentioned that day at the office, and somehow it had miraculously fell to the side and steered clear of all the water that had splashed onto the ground.

"I do not know what to say Tony…" her voice was monotonous; she _really_ didn't know what to say. Through the past few days he had told her he loved her without using those four letters, and it felt so real. But this was Tony she was dealing with; he was a player, a joker. Was this all a sick joke to him?

"You don't have to say anything," his expression looked hurt as he placed the roses in her hands, then with a little nod of the head he turned to leave.

"Tony," His green eyes lit up as he swiveled back to face her, "Please, do come in, let me at least help you dry off." She widened the gap of the door as an invitation, and without hesitation he entered, shed off his shoes and stalked off towards her bathroom, leaving behind a trail of footprints.

She heard the sound of water against skin and why she did what she did next she didn't know. She opened the unlocked bathroom door, his silhouette blurred by the curtains, ignoring it she retrieved his wet clothes that he'd discarded onto the floor and placed a pair of shorts he'd left behind a long time ago, back when Gibbs had 'quit' and stacked on top, a loose shirt that she'd collected from him over the years. She couldn't lie; she still had them because they still smelled like him, felt like him, and she'd dig them up once in a while just to have him close.

Whether or not he noticed her when she walked in she couldn't tell, and if he did he didn't question it. She clicked the door shut and took a deep breath, her hand still gripped on the knob. The sound of running water stopped and she heard the metal on metal contact of the shower curtains as it slid across the rod. It was less than half a minute before she heard footsteps approach the door and she occupied herself with glancing over her hallway desk, which didn't serve to be much of a cover, for it was quite empty.

"You still have my stuff here?" The door opened and his voice was soft against the frame.

"Yes… your shirt and slacks are in the dryer," she finally met his eyes, only to sever it again as she ventured into her kitchen, "would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Uhh… water will be fine," he followed her and sat on the barstool. He sipped slowly and watched as she waited for water to boil, he assumed she was making tea for herself. She looked absolutely gorgeous as the orange hue from the beginning of the sunrise reflected off her tanned skin, and he knew that this was now or never. He settled the glass, now empty, down on the counter and walked up behind her.

Her face turned around and they were both a little shocked by their sudden closeness, but he seemed to have recovered first and he reached for her free hand that hung lonesome by her side.

"This wasn't how I planned it, I was going to wait until Valentine's Day but… it seems you've jumped the gun," he played with her slender fingers, and she didn't seem to mind it, she actually quite liked it. She's never been one much for words, and with him so close, so intoxicating, she let her other hand play with his light stubble, then very delicately she placed her lips softly on his.

There was no rush or lustful desire, it was plain and simple, but it felt like the most perfect thing as their lips molded together. It had been so long since they had kissed and ever since their undercover he'd been wanting, no, craving for her taste and her softness again. Somewhere in between their swift movement of lips, her hand slipped out of his and snaked around his neck bringing their bodies that much closer. His hand settled onto her hips and the small of her back, the curve of her body fit his like a perfectly manufactured puzzle piece, one in a million and she was _it_.

It was too good to be true, had it always been this easy? Was the years wasted, by the fear of rejection from the two? Had all he had to do was just put his foot down and stopped this childish game?

They parted and laid their foreheads together, eyes seemingly lost in the others, their hands still clung onto each other, fearful that if they'd let go it would all disappear.

"Gibbs is going to kill us." Her whisper was nearly inaudible but he'd caught it.

"I don't care," his voice was carefree and it was the reassurance she needed that maybe this _thing_ between them could just work, she wanted it to, but if _Tony _wanted it to was another matter, and it was a gamble she was unsure of.

"We cannot –"

"Yes we can, heck I'll quit if that'll solve rule twelve if that's what you're worrying about."

"You would do that?" her voice was coated with shock that he would abandon his career, something he loved very much for her.

"Yes, for you I'd do anything, I've waited too fucking long for this... for us." The doubt that irked her before seemed to disappear, and she kissed him once more, this time with more force and need. She knew the missing doubt would be temporary but she'd deal with that shit later.

Cause right now, she was busy.

And Valentine's Day wasn't looking that bad anymore…

.::.

A/N: Yes, you have reached the end. I didn't want to drag it out for too long so I hoped you enjoyed this rather short story. Reviews are always lovely, so until next time "Toodles."

There was a lot of guesses all around and I can't specifically say who got it right because you all kept changing your minds, so some of you were right and then became wrong. 8D

**Special Congratulations to the following  
for getting the acronyms spot on:**

1324441 (First)  
ncissig (Second)  
Nemisses (Third)  
Zutara4ever2006 (Fourth)

**You guys get imaginary medals, and thanks for following and reviewing!**

***-Senior Field Agent**


End file.
